Grand Theft Auto series
The Grand Theft Auto series is a series of open-world driving games developed by DMA Design, who later changed their name to Rockstar. The earlier 2D games are viewed from a top-down perspective, while the later 3D games use a third person camera. The series is well-known in the media for its controversial content, much of which is exaggerated. Lies about the Grand Theft Auto series as a whole *It is possible to rape women in the Grand Theft Auto series. **''One of the many accusations made by angry parents, politicians, and public officials. While the player is able to have sex with female characters under various circumstances in Grand Theft Auto III and beyond, all of these are consensual.'' *The player "gets points" for shooting policemen, running over pedestrians and having sex with prostitutes. **''A formal point-based score hasn't been included in the games since they went 3D: the player gains nothing directly for hitting pedestrians, though he might me able to get out of the vehicle and take their money afterwards, and sex with prostitutes actually costs money, though it restores some health.'' *The GTA games promote violence as having no consequences. **''The police will respond with increasing severity to repeated lawbreaking by the player, to the point it becomes extremely difficult for him to escape being Busted (and losing all his weapons) or Wasted (costing him a large amount of money). Indeed, if the violence really did have no consequences, there wouldn't be much of a game.'' Lies about Grand Theft Auto III *Carcer City, which is mentioned in a radio broadcast, can be accessed in-game, perhaps by traveling via a tunnel from Shoreside Vale. **''Carcer City is the city from the Manhunt games, and references continue to appear throughout the GTA series.'' **''There is a "ghost town" in the game that is sometimes claimed to be Carcer City. It's actually the set for the opening cinematic.'' *The player can create/unlock a version of the Spyhunter car (a sports car with guns on the front) if they put a Cheetah and a police boat in the same garage. **''If a player actually manages to beach the boat and push it into a garage with another car, the game simply freezes when the door shuts.'' *There's a way to replace Claude Speed with an armoured space marine character. **''This results from confusion regarding the more obscure but very similar previous game by Rockstar, back when they were DMA Design: an N64 game called Body Harvest.'' *There's a way to reach the observatory on the hill above the blocked-up tunnel, which allows access to a hidden runway in the tunnel with a secret version of the Dodo aircraft with full-sized wings, a PCJ-600, the Royal Pain (a tank), and/or a Hunter. **''None of these appear in GTA III. The PCJ-600 and the Hunter weren't introduced until GTA: Vice City. There is also no way at all to reach the Observatory.'' Lies about Grand Theft Auto: Vice City '' *There is someone killing a man in apartment 3C with a chainsaw. **''There is an apartment with a bloody bathroom and a chainsaw there but you don't see anyone killing them. This is a reference to the movie Scarface. *There are aliens in the game. **''The only thing to do with aliens is in the film studio where there is a fake alien space ship.'' *It's possible to control the submarine, make it surface, or play a secret mission involving it. **''A ballistic missile submarine is visible submerged to the north of the map. There is no way to control it, it never surfaces, and there is no mission involving it.'' *Lance Vance from Vice City is the father of Eli Vance from Half-Life. *There is a secret island with only police on it. *The game encourages players to kill Haitians and Cubans. **''This is an in-mission message taken out of context; the player is acting as a sniper during a brawl between Haitian and Cuban gang members, and is told to "kill the Haitians." This message only refers to the Haitian gang members in the mission itself, but was still controversial enough to be removed from later versions.'' Lies about Grand Theft Auto : San Andreas *Hot Coffee is available without modding or gamesharks. **''This was implied or said outright in much of the media controversy. In reality, you needed a GameShark or similar device to access it on PS2, and a patch to unlock it on the PC.'' **''However, Rockstar did claim all explicit sexual content was entirely fan created, when in fact, the minigame enabled by the mod was created by them and simply made inaccessible during normal gameplay after being abandoned. Similarly, dialog messages related to a spanking minigame triggered by one of the missions in the casino heist chain can be found left over in the game code, though this seems to have been abandoned much sooner than Hot Coffee was.'' *Ghosts and Bigfoot can be spotted while going through the countryside. *CJ's mom can be seen in game. **''She can only be seen in a picture at the beginning of the game.'' *There are haunted "Christine" cars that can be seen driving themselves in various places in game. **''This is actually a programming error where newly spawned cars don't have their brakes on, causing cars on a slope to simply roll downhill.'' *There are normally accessible secret gyms or clothing stores that provide special benefits. **''The only truthful rumour is there is a normally inaccessible tattoo parlour which can only be reached by flying under the map with a jetpack, and which does indeed have unique tattoos. All other reports of hidden facilities with unique goods or abilities are false.'' **''There is a gym at the beach in Los Santos that doesn't show up on the map, but it offers no special benefits.'' *It's possible to control the C-141 Starlifter that appears in a mission on the desert airstrip. **''It's possible to get inside this particular aircraft (referred to in game files as the "Andromada") by using the "destroy all cars" cheat before CJ gets on the bike; this will not destroy the Andromada, but will freeze it. However, if the player enters it he will be unable to either control or exit it. The Andromada can be controlled like a normal plane if a hack is used to enable spawning it; it has no surface texture, leaving the plane completely white apart from the windows, engines, nose and landing gear, and no door animation.'' *It's possible to fly back to Liberty City by going East for long enough, or fly there before the mission set there. There are secret missions and vehicles there. **''Liberty City is not, in fact, located where the game says it is; rather than being a huge distance East of the main map, it's actually located a huge distance above Northwest Los Santos. It's possible to enter and explore the floating city (which consists of around 70% of Portland) using cheating devices or gameplay hacks, mostly done during the mission set there; the map is only partially solid, and nothing special is hidden there.'' *Leatherface is waiting in a cabin in The Panipicon at 00:00 **''Leatherface is only referred in game and is a mod for the game as a man with a chainsaw and/or a hockey mask. He is also known to be unkillable but all of this,is un true.'' *There is a ghost on Mount Chillad that will light you on fire if you stay there too long and it can not be put out unless you die or jump off the side of the cliff **''There is no "ghost" but if you shoot at the mountain bike with a heat seeking rocket launcher you will catch on fire. This is unknown to be a glitch or easter egg.'' *There is a plane that crashes into the two big buildings in Los Santos, reenacting 9-11. **''Planes can crash into buildings in the game, but there is no scripted event where the lie occurs.'' *Tommy Vercetti can be seen in game. **''Only Claude from GTA III appears (during the missions "Wu Zi Mu" and "Farewell my Love...").'' *If you keep swimming south of San Andreas you will appear on the beaches of Vice City. *The words "Big Smoke" can be heard in his crack house after beating the game. *The swat truck is found at Easter Basin at 6:00. You have to pass the gates right when it turns 6:00 to have it appear on the list. *You can enter Sweet's, Ryder's,and Big Smoke's house after you beat the game. *Getting 100% completion allows you to play as any pedestrian. Lies about Grand Theft Auto 4 *It's impossible to avoid being called by buddies and girlfriends while not on missions, and you can't avoid taking them out without making them like you less. **''It's in fact readily possible to avoid the "social" missions without consequence: by going into the phone's menu, then the options, the phone can be set to "sleep mode" which disables incoming calls without reducing friend "like" percentages.'' *Broker is a hidden suburb of Carcer City from Manhunt. *If you hail a taxi in Broker that is red and has a Infernus body shape , and the destination is at the edge near the water in Broker, and you get out, there will be a Jetmax waiting for you with African American/Hispanic/White driver that will take you to Carcer City for $500. When you arrive you will see a corrupt city full of gangs, poverty and crime. *If you beat GTA 4 in the Revenge or Deal modes, you can play as Kimbo Slice with the same weapons but also with added ones such as the SR-47, the silenced Glock 17, the Spas-12, the M9, the Sawn-Off Shotgun, the Wooden Bat, the Spiked Bat, the Dart, the Bowling Ball, the Walther 2000, the Smith & Wesson Model 29, the Nightstick, the Tazergun, the Plastic Bag, the Barbed Wire and the Brass Knuckles. 16 new freakin' weapons! *Once you beat the game, you can call one of Roman's Taxis to pick you up and take you to "the old country" which turns out to be Siberia. **''It is impossible to leave Liberty City, and Niko is from Serbia, not Siberia.'' *If you kill 500 North Holland Hustlers with your hands you can be any North Holland Hustler character model that you want. Same thing for all other gangs. *A ghost lives in the abandoned Sprunk factory. **''It's generally agreed that the "ghost" is a hoax; the occasional "ghostly" moans heard in the abandoned factory when the player fires a weapon are from hobos reacting to the gunfire.'' Category:Rockstar